Singing in the Rain
by Nymphadora Florida
Summary: It's Harry and Ginny's two year anniversary and Harry isn't there to celebrate it with Ginny. Will the WWN's annual 'American Show Tunes' cheer her up? Oneshot, Post OotP, HG.


Singing in the Rain

It was late. It was raining. And Ginny Potter was not happy.

Harry was due back from that Auror meeting two hours ago. It was midnight. The last thing that Ginny wanted to do was sit with her legs crossed on the couch waiting for her husband.

After all, it _was_ their two year anniversary. She turned the WWN on for some comfort.

"Thanks everybody for joining us earlier tonight for the Celestina Warbeck Show Tunes fest. Stick around later; we're showcasing American Broadway Tunes. And starting off with 'The Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy' made famous by the Andrew Sisters," said the announcer's soothing voice.

Ginny tilted her head with curiosity, listening to what sounded like three women singing some song about a bugle boy in…accompany b?

She started staring into the fire, when an all-to-familiar face popped up.

"Ginny?" said Mr. Weasley.

"Dad? Where's Harry?"

"He's here…the apparition network had a family splinched because of the rain…he won't be able to come home for another hour or so."

"Damn."

"Ginny!"

"Sorry, dad. Is he there? I mean…with you and mum?"

"Yeah, he's here. Harry!" he called, Mr. Weasley's head popping away and Harry's appearing.

"Happy 2nd Anniversary, love."

"Humph."

"Oh, that isn't the way to start the…what's that in the back round?"

"It's the WWN. They're doing some American Show Tunes thing I don't know…"

"Are you really that bored without me here, love?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I've been sitting here on the couch for two and a half hours."

"I'm so so sorry."

"It's fine. You'll just take a day off from work tomorrow to make up for it!" said Ginny, laughing and sitting in front of the fire.

"Um…"

Ginny frowned. "What?"

"I can't take a day off from work tomorrow!"

"And why is that?" she demanded. "I haven't seen you for two weeks and two and a half hours, is that all you're going to say? That you can't take a day off from work tomorrow?"

"Look, Ginny…I really wish I could. I really miss you, more than you can even imagine. And I promise I'll make up for it when we get this project done."

"I'll keep you to that."

Silence.

"So, when do you think you'll be able to come home?"

"The apparition network says less than 45 minutes. Is that _okay_ with you, love?"

"As long as you come home soon."

"I love you, Gin."

"I love you too, Harry."

"See you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Ginny sighed.

"And next song up is 'I Could've Danced All Night' from 'My Fair Lady'. Later on you can enjoy relaxing ballad love songs from some of America's best written love musicals. I'm Tracy signing off!"

Ginny heard a 50's like voice come onto the radio. Some girl singing about dancing…

Thirty minutes later, thunder and lightning woke her up. "Harry…Harry…where are you?" she said to herself groggily. She stuck her head in the fireplace and shouted "The Burrow!"

Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen drinking coffee. "Ginny? What's wrong? You look terrible!"

"Thanks mum. Where's Harry?"

"Oh, he left about two or three minutes ago. He told us to tell you that the apparition network would take longer than expected and that everybody was forbidden to apparate inside their houses for fear of electrocution. He should be outside soon."

"Thanks. Bye."

Groggily, Ginny smoothed her hair and turned the radio up. A man's voice spoke on the radio this time. "Hey, thanks for joining us on American Show Tunes night. I'm your host, Mark. Next up, we've got 'Singing in the Rain', 'All That Jazz', and a medley from 'The Sound of Music'. Keep tuning in, we aren't done yet!"

"I'm singing in the rain," sang the radio, "Just singing in the rain. What a glorious feeling I'm…happy again…"

**_CRACK!_**

Harry apparated outside. Ginny rushed to him, not even closing the front door after him.

"Ginny," whispered Harry hoarsely, smelling in her scent.

"Thank Merlin you got here safe!" she whispered, squeezing him tight.

"I'm laughing at the clouds, so dark up above, the sun's in my heart, and I'm ready for love…" sang the radio.

Ginny giggled as Harry lip sank the words…very badly since he'd never heard the song before. "Let the stormy clouds chase, everyone from this place, come on with the rain, I've a smile one my face…I'll walk down the lane with this happy refrain…"

"Walk with me?" whispered Harry.

"Just for the song's sake until it's over…" said Ginny, wiping her wet auburn hair out of her face.

"Just singing, singing in the rain…Dancing in the rain…dee-dah, dee-dah, dee-dah, I'm happy again…just singing and dancing in the rain!"

They were suddenly swing dancing in the middle of a path at midnight…soaked to the bone.

"Why am I smiling and why do I sing? Why does September fell as sunny as spring? Why do I get up each morning and start? Happy and head up, with a joy in my heart? Why is each new task a trifle to do?"

"Oh…I bet he's going to say he loves somebody!" Ginny giggled, letting Harry dip her fully.

"Because I'm living a full life…with you."

The song ended perfectly.

"Because I'm living a full life with you…" repeated Harry, humming the tune as they kept swinging dancing.

"It's over Harry."

"It's what?"

"The song. It's finished."

"Right."

"We'd better head inside."

"Before we catch pneumonia…"

"And my mother slaughters us both…"

They both headed inside, locked the door, turned off the radio…and Harry took Ginny upstairs in his arms; a glorious feeling that he was happy again.


End file.
